Table for Two
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: All she wanted was a nice, quiet dinner with just the two of them. Was that too much to ask? Humorous Spock/Uhura oneshot. With ending Aragorn quote! :D


**Table For Two**

By **Serena**

**Potential follow-up to "The Ears Have It" and "Comfort Zone." But can most certainly be read alone. If you'd like to read with someone else, though, knock yourself out. :D **

**A/N: **_I can't stop writing these oneshots! I just keep getting ideas. And I figured since I already have two written, I should just make it a trilogy. And of course, then more will follow. ;) _

_Whoever can catch the DS9 quote gets... a free Zpock (HEEHEE) t-shirt. No, wait, I can't afford that. You get... er... absolutely nothing!!! :D _

**Disclaimer: **_Fine. I don't own Star Trek. BE THAT WAY!!! (CRIES) _

* * *

Uhura couldn't wait. She and Spock were having their first "official" dinner together on the _Enterprise. _Once Kirk and Scotty had caught them smooching on the transporter (but they weren't really being subtle about it, she had to admit; but man, could that Vulcan _kiss!)_, word of their relationship had quickly spread throughout the ship.

Reactions were mixed, to say the least. The women were either wonderfully happy for the couple, being the utter romantics that they were, or jealous because the incredibly good-looking Spock was taken. The men were just plain jealous because undoubtedly the most beautiful girl on the ship was taken. Those who weren't in either category… well, they pretty much just didn't care one way or the other.

But Uhura didn't pay any attention to the whispering or the jealous, hateful looks (thanks to the women) or the longing looks (thanks to the men). No, she was perfectly happy to be having her first dinner with Spock on the _Enterprise. _

She could see it now. They'd be in the mess hall after hours, just having a nice, quiet diner – just the two of them. They'd discuss how the Vulcans were faring, how the _Enterprise _was holding up… It didn't really matter to her what they talked about. She was happy just to be with him.

Until her boot slipped on a patch of water on the floor. Letting out a cry, she fell around, twisting her leg in the process. When she hit the floor, she heard a sickening crunch. Then came the pain. She let out an agonized moan, and her vision swam. She barely heard people calling her name frantically.

The last thing she remembered was thinking: _I hope this isn't too bad. _

"Fractured tibia," McCoy said matter-of-factly half an hour later. "Just a small break, but you'll have to stay off it for at least two weeks. You'll have to be either on crutches or in a wheelchair for the next few weeks or so until it heals."

Uhura groaned and slapped the sheets in frustration. "This is just perfect. How am I supposed to miss two weeks of bridge shifts?"

McCoy frowned. "Look here, missy, you have a broken leg. If Jim doesn't understand that, he can go back to that planet the hobgoblin left him on."

"No, I'm sure it'll be fine with the Captain," Uhura sighed. "That's not it. I just don't want to miss my work."

"Have the Captain bring some of your work here – or to your room when we transport you," McCoy said with a shrug.

Uhura scowled and folded her arms over her chest. "This is just perfect," she grumbled as McCoy walked away. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Spock!" she gasped. Touching the communicator on her beside, she said, "Uhura to Spock, come in."

After a moment, Spock's deep, resonating tone (the tone that made her weak in the knees) said, "Spock here."

"Spock, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but it looks like we're going to have to postpone dinner," she said miserably.

A pause. "I see."

"Something came up," Uhura said, glancing sullenly at her casted leg. "We'll have to reschedule."

"Very well," he replied simply. But she thought she detected a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Whenever you prefer."

"Would three or four weeks do?" she sighed.

Another pause. "I suppose," he said, sounding hesitant and slightly confused.

"It's not like that, Spock," she quickly said to assure him that she wasn't canceling on purpose. "I… I broke my leg."

"Are you all right?" he instantly asked.

She smiled at his concern – although he would never really express it. "Yes, I'll be fine. I just can't go anywhere for a while. For now, I'm stuck in sickbay."

"I apologize, Lieutenant," he replied. "I hope it's nothing serious."

"No, I'll be fine. Really. I'm just disappointed we won't be able to have dinner," she added in a softer voice. "I was really looking forward to it."

"As was I."

She smiled. "Well, I'm sure you're busy. I'll let you go."

"Very well. I hope you feel better."

"I'm sure I will with Bones injecting me with a hypospanner every ten seconds," she said with a short laugh, rubbing the side of her neck. "I'll talk to you later."

"Of course." He sounded hesitant to break the link.

"Well, bye," she said, uncertain of what else to say.

"Goodbye," he said. "And feel better, Nyota."

She grinned as the link ended, and leaned back on the pillow. She still got butterflies in her stomach every time he said her name.

* * *

Four hours later, she was irritated and restless. And to top it all off, hungry.

_I can't believe I can't have dinner with Spock, _she thought with a scowl as she picked at her blanket. _The one time… good grief, it never fails. It's always something. _

"Hey, you," said a cheerful voice.

She opened her eyes and stared up at Kirk, who smiled down at her. He took a look at her leg and winced. "Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

"It does."

He made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat. "Bones says you're gonna be out for a while, huh?"

"A few weeks," she said with a groan. "I don't know if I can take it. I'll go out of my mind with boredom."

"I'm sure Spock will keep you company," Kirk replied with a grin. "I'm sure he's already been by."

Uhura's face fell. "No… not yet."

Kirk frowned. "Hmm. I thought I saw him head out. I let him go early. I was sure he was going to… Well, I'm sure he'll be by," he said with a smile and a shrug. "Let me know if you need anything, all right?"

"Thanks, Captain."

"No problem. Take it easy. Oh, and don't let Bones drive you too crazy, all right?"

Uhura had to crack a grin at that. "We'll see. Thanks for stopping by, Captain."

"No problem. Sleep tight." He gave her a friendly wink and disappeared around the corner.

Uhura sighed and closed her eyes again. She didn't open them again, even when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. But when she smelled something delicious, she inhaled and opened her eyes. "Spock!" She sat upright, and her face lit up. "You came!"

Spock, holding a tray of food, nodded. "How are you feeling?" He set the tray down on the beside table.

She shrugged. "With all the painkillers Doc gave me, I'm lucky to be saying anything at all right now," she said with a rueful laugh. "I'll be out cold in an hour or two."

When he stood there, looking a bit awkward, she added, "Why don't you pull up a chair, make yourself comfortable?"

He nodded and took a seat in the empty chair beside her bed. "I brought you dinner," he said. "I assumed you would be hungry."

"You assumed correctly, Commander," she said with a warm smile. "It smells delicious. Thank you so much for doing this, Spock. I was so disappointed I couldn't make dinner."

"This was the logical course of action," Spock said simply. "Since you could not come to dinner, dinner must be brought to you."

Uhura grinned and took a bite of food. "Of course. And I don't suppose it's logical for me to kiss you now. As thanks, of course."

Spock's eyes glittered with amusement. "No, it would not. However," he added, leaning forward, "it would be logical for me to kiss _you._ That way, you will not attempt to move and thereby injure yourself." Their faces were almost touching.

Uhura smiled. "I can definitely see the logic in that, Mr. Spock," she breathed, winding her arms around his neck. He bent forward and caught her mouth in his for a slow, languorous kiss that left her flushed and breathing hard. But as soon as he pulled away, she made a noise of protest and yanked him back to her, crashing their mouths together.

When Bones walked in, he scowled and marched up to the kissing couple. "Could you two please get a room?" he demanded. "This is sickbay, not your private make-out corner."

Uhura pulled away. "Certainly, Doctor," she purred, gazing up at him over Spock's shoulder.

Bones cleared his throat, frowned, and strode away, muttering something about green-blooded hobgoblins and crazy women. Uhura grinned at Spock, whose face carried a touch of amusement. "I think that took care of him," she said with a laugh.

"It would seem so," replied the half-Vulcan. "And I believe the next logical thing to do… would be for _me _to take care of _you, _Lieutenant."

Uhura's heart fluttered. How did he manage to do that? Vulcans weren't known for revealing their passionate, deep emotions, but every time he just _looked _at her she was blushing and having the constant urge to fan herself. Smirking mischievously, she leaned forward again and said, "I'm all ears, Mr. Spock."

Spock's only reply was to kiss her again.

_Who needs dinner? _Uhura wondered distantly before all conscious thought left her.

* * *

_Aw. Sweet mushy fluff. Fluffy sweet mush. So sappy. And fluffy. And mushy. And sweet. But you get the idea - you're all very intelligent people. You like Star Trek, right? :D _

_Since apparently everyone here loves Aragorn... I guess I'm going to have to end every story here with a quote from our favorite Dunedain Ranger/King/Orc-killer/hottie/uber-hottie/... er... yeah. _

_So, as Aragorn would say: "It will not be our end but his!" _

_I have no idea how that fits into anything I've been saying, but hey, if Aragorn said it, then... Aragorn said it. ???? Never mind.  
_

- **_Serena_**


End file.
